PJ masks Compilation
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: A Compilation and parodies in the PJ masks Style
1. PJ Romeo

PJ Masks Compilation

**Hello everyone this is me! SEANAWESOME10000X well this is another story that is based on parodies from other cartoon shows. And I know I learn my lesson about that last year but don't worry I'll try my best to make sure these characters don't go out of character and making sure this story won't be trashy enough for you all to read. Okay so this parody is a parody of the Phineas and Ferb episode "Agent Doof"**

**"PJ Romeo"**

At nighttime Howler Rip and Kevin are at the woods doing whatever they doing and Rip was thinking of something

_"Okay Rip you can do this your brothers are the only things happening to you and make sure they don't do something stupid_." Rip thought to herself as she walks to her wolfy brothers

"So you're saying that we should blow up city hall first before killing of the mayor?" Howler asked

"Yep but first let me think of a plan." Kevin said and they were interrupted by Rip

"Okay you two, you 2 may be my brothers but you 2 are still my responsibility to make sure you're all safe." Rip said with her hands on her hips

"Yeah but I am leader of this group remember? Besides you're only on the same age as us plus you're a girl." Howler said

"Yeah but I am your sister we're brothers and sisters, we're born together we grow up together like real brothers and sisters and even before our parents died when we we're 4 I promised them I could keep you all safe. Rip said

"Kevin did you get all of this?" Howler asked as Kevin shows him a Mix tape that records everything Rip said. Cool."

AT GREG'S HOUSE

Greg just transformed into Gekko and transport into HQ once he got there he sees Romeo in front of him

"Surprise Gekko as you can see I am taking over your HQ now!" Romeo said jokingly as Catboy and Owlette face palm

"No Gekko he was just joking." Catboy said

"Well what is going on here and is Romeo here?" Gekko asked

"Well he said that he quits being evil." Owlette said as she shows him the note which said "I give up evil". "He even wrote a note saying "I give up evil."

"And now he was here I think you should share you HQ room with him." Catboy said

"Okay Romeo let's go." Gekko said as the two went into the elevator tube

"So do you want to know why I am I here in detailed well remember my old inventions the baby beam?" Romeo asked

"Yes and you didn't hit me with that thing from that night." Gekko answered

"well I decided to try that again but this time turning them to babies and when I fire up the mission it didn't work, It didn't work like 150th time I failed to take over the world, and that is when I realized that it's just I am not good at being evil so I decide to become a good guy!" Romeo said as the two entered Gekko's HQ room

"Okay Romeo this is my HQ room get yourself useful until I get back." Gekko said as he went back to the elevator tube and go up

AT ROMEO'S OLD LAB

Robot was sweeping inside the lab and noticed that a plug that connects to Romeo's baby beam

"Robot better plug this in." Robot said as he plugs it and the baby beam fires to where he doesn't know where the beam hits

BACK WITH THE WOLFY KIDS

"So do you all understand me?" Rip asked as the beam from the baby beam hit Howler and Kevin that turned them to babies

"Oh my God I can't believe you all are turning babies hold on!" Rip exclaimed as she bring out her phone and takes a picture of them and sees that the picture wasn't good enough

"I need to get them useful enough for the picture to be perfect or cute like uh a dirty plastic!" Rip said as she dig some garbage from the garbage bin and grabs the dirty plastic and approaches baby Kevin

"Okay Kevin come here." Rip said but baby Kevin keeps on walking as Rip was struggling to keep in him steady for him to hold the plastic but keeps walking around until Rip have stop him

"Okay now stay and now hold the plastic." Rip said but Baby Kevin throws the plastic away

"Okay now Kevin why don't you stay and…" Rip was about to take a picture of Baby Kevin but baby howler snatches her phone and throws it at a nearby fountain and baby Kevin rips the plastic

"Okay how about we should go for a walk." Rip said as she found an old baby stroller and puts baby Howler and Kevin on and walks with them

BACK WITH ROMEO

Romeo had just access Gekko's computer and login into his blog and sees Armadylan on his blog

"Armadylan's real name is Dillian wow I better post this on public." Romeo said as he post it to the public

"Oh and it's time for me to have a free time." He said as he went to the elevator tube and goes up

BACK WIT THE WOLFIES  
Rip was walking in park while pushing the baby stroller with baby Howler and Kevin in it and she stop when Catboy and Gekko were in front of her

"Okay Rip what are you up to?" Catboy asked as he noticed two wolfy babies. "Wait don't these babies look like Howler and Kevin?

"Well duh my brothers turn into babies that's what." Rip answered

"Wait you three are like siblings?" Owlette asked

"Ya and why does that have to be a concerned to you?" Rip asked as baby Howler cries

"Now you look what you done, you made my baby brother cry!" Rip whined as Baby Kevin cries as well

"I am going to buy them some toys." Rip said as she hurriedly went to the store with her baby brothers with her

Once the 3 wolfy siblings arrive she left her baby brothers at the entrance to the store

"Don't worry I will be back now stay." Rip said as she went inside and a man in a motorcycle pull over and went inside as well both Baby Kevin and Howler find it fun to play with as they stop crying

5 minutes later

Baby Kevin and Howler ride on the motorcycle as they get away and Rip saw them and quickly drop the toys and comes after them and meanwhile the robber grab the bag of money and noticed his motorcycle was missing before he reacts the police the car shows up

MEANWHILE

Catboy called his teammates for another important mission

"Okay team listen up I just received a call from night ninja saying that he discovered that Armadylan's real name is Dillian after he's real identity was exposed on the internet and he kidnaps him into his apartment and since I just realized that Armadylan's powers are too dangerous I guess I should let Gekko to save him." Catboy said

"Can I come along I want to show Night ninja that I am joining you guys now." Romeo said

"Okay and I guess Romeo is coming along as well." Catboy answered

Romeo and Gekko quickly went to the Gekko mobile and drive of and while driving Romeo grab something

"Romeo what is that?" Gekko asked

"My latest invention it's called bomb." Romeo answered

"Well you do realize that they are already type of bombs made by the military and I think you've got us killed." He said

"Works for me I guess." Romeo said as he Gekko opened the wingshield and Romeo throw the bomb away

Catboy just park the cat-car outside of HQ as he was about to wash it

"Hey Catboy can I help you wash your cat-car?" Owlette asked

"Well sure that could be nice." Catboy said as he noticed a bomb on his personal vehicle and… BOOM! It explode thus destroying the cat-car with the 2 covered with smoke

"ROMEO!" Catboy said angrily

AT NIGHT NINJA'S APARTMENT

Romeo and Gekko have arrived at Night Ninja's location

"Hey Gekko can I kick the door open?" Romeo asked as Gekko sigh but nodded and Romeo was about to the kick the door open but it only got his foot stuck in it. And Night Ninja opens up the door

"Romeo what are you doing here?" The ninja asked

"I am one of the PJ masks now look Gekko is on my side." Romeo said as Night Ninja saw him much to his surprise

"Lizard legs stay away from me!" Night Ninja shouted as he ran and the 2 chased but it only lures them into a trap and once they are trap they Armadylan with him

"Hey Gekko how was your night?" Armadylan asked

"Good and look Romeo is joining us." Gekko said

"As you can Romeo was the one who posts Armadylan's real identity to the public and I like to say thank you Romeo." Night Ninja exclaim as the 2 glare at Romeo

BACK WITH THE WOLFY SIBLINGS

Rip saws her two baby brothers are playing inside the store she quickly tries to catch them

I** can crawl around the ground**

**I'm allowed to make obnoxious sounds**

**I can be asleep every night and day**

**I ain't got much hair to brush**

**And there ain't no need to for me to brush**

**And that is why you'll always here me say**

**Man, it sure is great to be a baby**

**You can sit all day and suck your thumb**

**I can chew my brother's toes**

**And play with my stuff inside my nose**

**And the pans in the kitchen cupboard make great drums**

**Get strolled, carried, burped and cuddled**

**Wiped, powdered, diapered, swaddled**

**Hugged, tickled, dried, tossed**

**Ported, dressed, kissed, washed**

**Swung, spoiled, peek-a-boo!**

**Pampered, nibbled, cooche-coo!**

**Snuggled, cuddled, rock and fed**

**Sung to, nursed and put to bed**

Once the song ends Rip finally catches baby howler and Kevin

"Okay you two fun time is over!" Rip exclaimed as she grab her baby brothers and left

BACK WITH THE TRIO

The trio were inside a cage and they are hang by a rope

"I just change my mind instead of using Armadylan I decided I should destroy you 3 instead any last words?" Night Ninja asked as the 3 said nothing Night Ninja cut the rope and the 3 fell while they are inside the cage

"Wait I got another invention known as the bubble ray!" Romeo said as he quickly shot the ray on the ground forming a big bubble once they land on the cage broke and the 3 use it to bounce back to HQ

"Curse you PJ masks and you two Romeo!" Night Ninja shouted

BACK AT HQ

"Catboy I am sorry that your cat-car got destroyed." Olwette said in a sad tone

"It's okay Owlette you didn't anything wrong you just ask me if I needed help to wash my Cat-car." Catboy said softly

Owlette noticed the giant bubble with the trio on was bouncing to HQ and Catboy notice it and turns around and Owlette quickly ran away except for Catboy

"And that doesn't look good…" Catboy said as the giant bubble crash into HQ and it Catboy so bad

BACK WITH THE WOLFIES

Rip has arrived back to their home and feels exhausted

"Okay you two it's time for nap!" Rip exclaimed as she tries to get her baby brothers to sleep

BACK AT HQ  
PJ robot was fixing Catboy's HQ room after Romeo destroyed it and Catboy has cast on his broken left arm and right leg

"Looks like I have to spend the 6 weeks to recover and Gekko you did a great job rescuing Armadylan and Romeo you're fired." Catboy said

"Is it because I destroy your cat-car?" Romeo asked

"No it's because we find it how reckless you are and you're little invention almost cost my life and now I have to take the day off." Catboy answered

"It looks like I am good at being evil after all!" Romeo exclaimed as he left

"I better start with this." Robot said as he sweep Romeo's Baby beam until the beam hits at the Wolfies home

"The beam hits a lot of animals around the 3 wolfs as all of the animals are now babies

"Okay I get it lesson learned, and I hope this warns off in the next chapter of this fanfiction!" Rip said


	2. Sir Mask a lot

**Welcome back I know that this a quick update of my story but anyway welcome back and this is a parody of the show Ed Edd'n Eddy episode: Sir Ed a lot**

**Sir mask a lot**

Connor was polishing a Lamborghini

"Hey son I love what you did with that car." His dad exclaimed

"Thank you Dad." Connor replied

Connor is scrubbing the wing shield and make sure he doesn't miss a spot

"Hey Lil' bro love what you did you that baby!" Trisha exclaimed

"It was noting big sis you can go for your next concert to perform." Connor said as he's big sister left

Connor get inside the driver's seat and pretend he was driving the car until Cameron and his sister Kate shows up

"Hey Connor nice car I love it!" Kate exclaimed as Connor closes the windows

"Hey Connor do you realized that this car is not yours?" Cameron asked

Connor turns on the loud music that was loud enough that noised Cameron and Kate away

"Hey Connor who's car is this?" Amaya asked

"My dad I am such a good son to him he bought this car 2 days ago." Connor said

"So where's Greg?" She asked

"I don't know I haven't seen him all day, I know let's go find him." Connor said as the 2 went into Greg's house

"He's not in his room." Amaya said who'd just check his room

"And he's not in the bathroom." Connor said

"Where could he be?" Amaya asked as they went to the kitchen and saw their friend Greg was beaten badly wearing a dress and even drinks tea

"Greg what happen to you?!" Connor asked who was also shocked

"Guys you need to get out of here." Greg said weakly

"But why Greg?" Amaya asked and then they were both shove roughly by Greg's mom

"No one will join my birthday without dressing up!" Greg's mom shouted

"Really ma'am was it your birthday today? Cause you didn't tell us." Connor said nervously knowing how abusive his friend's mother was

"Tell your dumb friends to dress up or it's my way or the highway!" Greg's mother said as she bring out her gun

"SHE"S GONNA SHOOT US!" Greg shouted in fear

"Greg relax It was just a toy." Amaya said but much to her dismay Greg's mom fires a bullet at the ceiling and it was real

"Now if you want to join my birthday you two have to wear the dress!" Greg's said as she aimed the gun at Connor and Amaya. "If not then you should've come here as your last moments."

"Connor Amaya wear the dress!" Greg shouted

"But should I?" Connor asked

"Yeah I already wear my usual dress." Amaya said

"Guys please I already lose Luna Girl that night but I don't want to lose you guys too please!" Greg begged with tears streaming down unto his cheeks

"Okay we would wear the dress." Connor said

"Then here you go." Greg's mom said as she gave both of them the dress

3 minutes later

4 are sitting down as they are celebrating Greg's mom's birthday Connor is wearing a blue dress and Amaya wears a dark pink dress

"Okay so I am the queen and you kids are my servants." Greg's mom said

"Nice hat Connor." Greg said as Connor chuckle

"As I was saying, I AM THE QUEEN!"

"And we are your servants." Greg added

"The next thing what your mom wants is to have a throne." Connor said

The 3 kids had just build a throne for Greg's mom

"A toast to my best friends I ever had." Connor said as the doorbell ring causing him accidentally fall back on the ground

"GET THE DOOR!" Greg's mom shouted

Connor sighs as he walked to the door and opened it revealing to be Greg's father

"It is I prince timmy!" Greg's father said

"Can you wait here please?" Connor asked as he nodded and went back to the 3

"Who was it?" She asked

"The frog prince." Connor answered

I'll get him for you my queen." Greg said as he went up front

"I present to you prince Timmy!"

Greg's father went to his wife

"Now my husband prince Timmy has arrived now let the games begin!" Greg's mom exclaimed

"Really games?" Amaya asked

FEW MOMENTS LATER

The first game is a horse race Greg and Connor are the horses and Greg's mom rides on Connor while Greg's father rides on Greg

"Oh man I hate this game!" Greg said struggling to get back up his father sat on him

"You tell me can't they just realized that this is child abuse?" Connor asked

"I am so sorry son." Greg's father said

Amaya bring out a trumpet and blow and the race begins

Greg was struggling to get up and he used all of his strength and all and finally gets up and run fast as he could and Connor was struggling to get up but he used all of his will and gets up and run like a horse as fast as he could. The racers went upstairs and Connor quickly past by Greg

"FASTER OR IT'S PUNISHMENT DAY FOR YOU AND AMAYA AS WELL!" Greg's mom shouted like a lion as Connor tried his best to became faster

"I wish I was Catboy already." Connor thougth

Then they go back downstairs as they tried their best not to fall down front as their weights hurting their back so much

"FASTER,FASTER!" Greg's mom shouted as Connor use ALL of his energy, will, strength and all to the finish line

But then Prince Timmy who was riding on Greg had just past the finish line

"Prince Timmy has one!" Amaya exclaimed

"You lost that means it's punishment for you and Amaya!" Greg's mom shouted as she grab both and Connor and Amaya to the bathroom and they were screaming in pain as their friend's mom beating them up with the baseball bat with the nightstick and what's more painful it's that she splashes hot water at them causing them to cry in pain

4 minutes later

After Connor and Amaya received a lesson (Or you know beating) by Greg's mom as they have bruises all over themselves

"Man I can hardly understand how abusive your mom was Greg." Amaya said weakly

"You tell me she only beats me up if I did something wrong." Greg answered

"Okay now bring me my fool!" Greg's mom shouted

"But who?" Connor asked

"You of course come over here!" Greg's mom shouted

"Um…then I present you a fool…" Amaya said

"Now I want you to play along with me!" Greg's mom said

"But we've been beaten badly can we just rest?"Connor asked weakly

"No come over here or I will teach you all with a…_Deathly lesson_." Greg's mom said as she brings out her gun and a knife

"Um I can run in real speed like a cat and-"

"Are you stupid little brat?" Greg's mom ask

"So why the chicken cross the road?"

"To lay an egg, just like YOU ARE NOW!" Greg's mom shouted

Connor stands still and he gets an Idea he brings out a sock puppet of himself

"Say Connie what's a ghost favorite lunchmeat?" Connor said as he spoke like his puppet. (As Connie the sock puppet) "Boo-Loney!"

"You suck." Greg's mom said as she face palm

"I don't know what to do now." Connor whispers to Greg

'C'mon Connor you can to this." Greg said as she pushed Connor back in

"Well?"

Connor pulls out a top hat and fishes around in it. He finds what he was looking for and pulls out Amaya. A tomato hits him in the face.

"Here Connor tries all of this stuff I'll get more." Greg said as he walked to find more

"More?" Connor asked as he use all of the stuff to juggle

"I remember that time when I was in these kids age I learn how to juggle." Greg's father said

"Boring."

"Here Connor, juggle this too!" Greg exclaimed

Greg throws a toaster at Connor. Connor somehow manages to catch it and keep his rhythm. Greg throws a book at Connor. This is followed in short by another toaster. Greg throws a cactus at Connor and it hurt his hands.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Connor screamed in pain that the scream was heard in the entire house a

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! That was so funny!" Greg's mom said as she laughed harder

Greg catches the toaster and sets in its rightful position. A book hits Connor on the head and Greg rushes to catch the book and the other toaster.

"AAAAHH!" Connor still screamed as he loses his balance and fell back knocking the cactus off him. Greg catches all of the books while his mom continues to laugh

"That's not-" Greg's mom throws a fridge at her son as Greg missed it and sigh

"That's more like it!" Greg's mom exclaimed as she keep on laughing and throws a vase at them

"Mom pleased don't throw stuff!" Greg begged as the vase hit him on his head but Connor catches it before it can hit the ground

Greg's mom then throws a lamp. After Greg catches it and she began to throw other things at the 3 children and it includes the chairs that make up her throne

"I got it!" Connor said as the stool hit him

"I've got it!" Amaya said but she was trapped in the deck chair

Greg looks inside the chair. "Amaya?"

"Hello." Amaya said as the chair snaps shut on her hand. He yanks his arm back and hits Connor on the head with the chair

"Sorry Connor!"Greg Apologized

"It's okay Greg." Connor said

C'mon honey." Greg's mom said as they both leap off their thrones

"Looks we have to do something about like may be stop her." Connor said as the two ran

"Connor there she goes!" Greg said

Greg's mom goes to a table and throws a lamp in the air and it hits Greg on the head

"Amaya we need your help!" Connor exclaimed

"Oh no I couldn't-" Amaya groaned in pain as Greg's mom step on her

"Hey Greg." Greg's mom said as she dangles the vase that has Greg's money in it

"Mom no!" Greg shouted but his mom drop the vase and his money are now wet

Greg's mom was bouncing on the couch she takes the picture off the wall and throws it including the vase. Connor trying to catch one, collides with Amaya. Amaya somehow manages to get the picture anyway and Connor grabs the vase inches above.

"Fore!" Greg's mom shouted as she rolls the bowling ball

"This has to stop!" Connor exclaimed as he steps on the ball. He has to run to keep his balance on it. Then the vacuum cleaner then runs into him, knocking him away. The ball is sent towards Greg who steps on it and slips his vase goes into the air.

"Connor the vase!" Amaya shouted as she catches the vase

"Amaya can you please stop stepped on me please?" Connor asked as Amaya get off him

At the moment the vacuum runs into the trio. They slam right into the wall and fall down. The vacuum sucks up, the bowling ball and it the suck the 3 PJ masks into it. The vacuum proceeds to suck up the broken vase. It attempts the picture wall as well but the picture is too large for it and the vacuum…

BOOM

The entire room was explode as the trio get up in the midst of the mess

"Whoa what a mess." Connor said as Greg's father shows up

"Are you kids alright?" He asked as the kids nodded." I am sorry that you've been through with all this."

"It's okay and plus I have an Idea how we're going to solve this." Greg said

FEW MOMENS LATER

Greg's mom was in her room having a good until the 3 kids shows up and Amaya blows her horn

"All hail the great king Timmy!" Amaya said

"Thanks squire." Timmy said as Greg crown his father

"There is no king I am the queen!" His wife shouted in frustration

"Well not anymore." Her husband said as he pulls a rope and the cage descends around the abusive wife of Greg's family

"Now that is solved but what about the entire house?" Greg asked

"I have a suggestion." Amaya suggested

1 HOUR LATER

Took an hour for the 4 to clean up as they were done the 4 sat on the couch feeling exhausted of cleaning the house after all of that birthday game madness.

"Well that was a set." Amaya said

"Yeah and Connor can I stay in your house for a while?" Greg asked

"Sure just to keep you away from your abusive mother." Connor said

THE END


	3. Sleepy Rusher

**A parody of another episode of Ed Edd'n Eddy: A glass of warm Ed**

**Sleepy Rusher**

It all started at nighttime and all of the nighttime villains are doing nothing again and this is unusual to the PJ masks at first since they always cause trouble every other night but they have been de active for 3 weeks and PJ masks are finally getting some rest. At Amaya's house Amaya was sleeping peacefully until a noise was heard thus waking her up. She sat up put on her glasses on and she senses the noise coming from the kitchen. She turns into Owlette and quietly flew to the kitchen and saw someone in her age eating ice cream and all other desserts

"_What is a villain doing in my house?_" Owlette asked

Owlette was about to attack but stop until that unknown figure is Connor eating Ice cream in his sleep

"Connor, are you awake?" She asked but her friend is not awake as Connor just ate a strawberry cake in his sleep and that is until Owlette realized that Connor is on a sugar rush in his sleep as he walked out of the window. Owlette needed to stop him and get him safely out of bed but she can't do this alone she needs to call Greg

Owlette flew out of her house and landed on Greg's house and peek through the window and sees his friend sleeping peacefully. Owlette knock on the window and Greg wakes up and sees his friend in her super hero form knocking the window he got up and open up the window

"Owlette what's wrong we got another villains on the loose?" Greg asked

"No it's Connor he was on a sugar rush in his sleep he's eating all of the ice cream and even my leftover strawberry cake we have for my birthday 2 days ago and now he could be anywhere!" Owlette exclaimed

The 2 noticed Connor sleep walked out of Greg's house while eating a pie

"What is he doing with my pie?" Greg asked

"That is what I am here to tell you we have to stop him!" Owlette exclaimed as Greg nodded and turns into Gekko

"Let's see where our friend was up to." Gekko said

Meanwhile Connor was sleep walking to Cameron's house as he get inside by the window and smell some chocolate ice cream and he took it and start eating while sleep walking out of his house once he is out of sight Gekko and Owlette saw the mess Connor just made

"Slithering serpents he really was eating desserts in his sleep!" Gekko exclaimed

"Quiet you'll wake Cameron up." Owlette said

Connor sleep walks to the next house and Gekko an Owlette saw him taking another small slice of cake through the window

"Oh we have to do something." Owlette said

"Oh can you PJ pests out of the way we are watching a kid eating desserts in his sleep!" Night Ninja exclaimed as the two sees Night Ninja and Romeo are sitting back on a chair and enjoy watching what Connor did in his sleep

"Night Ninja and Romeo what are you too doing here?" Gekko asked

"Yeah are you two are the cause of Connor sleep walking?"

"What no how could I besides be happy that we don't do anything to this pathetic city unless we've been planning something big." Romeo said

"Wait a minute where did he go?" Gekko asked as they look at the window again and Connor was nowhere to be seen

Connor sleep walks to the kid's bedroom while Owlette and Gekko search in him in the house

"Do you think Connor suddenly disappear?" Owlette asked as they heard a scream

The two went upstairs and opens the door to another kid's bedroom and sees the kid was laying on the ground completely traumatized

"Is that kid going to be okay?" Owlette asked as she noticed that kid have pass out due to how traumatized the kid was

"He'll be okay now c'mon we must keep going who knows Connor would sleep walk to other places just to eat more desserts." Gekko suggested as the two PJ masks left the scene

The two found some empty ice cream cups and bowls and ice cream stains lying on the ground giving them a direction where Connor went

"Man I never knew Connor would be this asleep to make a mess like this." Gekko said

"I know it's messy let's just used my super owl eyes to find him. Super Owl Eyes!" Owlette activates her Owl eyes and sees Connor was sleeping back in his house. "He was inside his house let's go and check on him."

The two went to Connor's house and sees their friend was sleeping peacefully with some ice cream stains on his Pajamas the 2 went inside and check on him

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Gekko asked

"Well looks like it… Connor wake up…" Owlette said as she shook him to wake and Connor slowly opened his eyes and sees his friends in their super hero forms

"Hey guys what's going on do we got another villain on the loose?" Connor asked

"Connor do you remember anything?"

"No what I remember is that I am sleeping after none of the villains are causing trouble." Connor answered

"Connor when you are sleeping you've been eating desserts in your sleep you've been going other houses and eat a lot of desserts in your sleep and now you sleep walk back here." Gekko answered

"Huh weird cause I didn't know why my stomach is full." Connor said as he started to vomit with tears leaking from his eyes. "Oh my gosh you guys are right I am eating in my sleep _GUYS HELP ME_!" Connor shouted

"Don't worry Connor everything is going to be okay besides we'll sleep over so we can watch over you, got any sleeping bags?" Gekko asked

"There inside the closet." Connor said as Owlette escort him to the bathroom with his spare Pajamas to change

_MEANWHILE_

After cleaning Connor's body fluid after he vomit Connor was tied to a rope into his bed and he was sleeping peacefully as Owlette and Gekko sleep on the sleeping bags while being in their super hero form just in case that Connor happened to sleep walk again. Suddenly Connor gets up in his sleep and starts walking. A crash of something breaks wakes Owlette and Gekko

"Connor! Oh no he is sleep walking again!" Owlette exclaimed

Connor walks out the door. His bed, to which he is still tied, gets caught on the doorframe. Connor breaks the rope and continues on and he sleep walks outside the house

"How can Connor was that strong in his sleep?" Gekko asked in shocked

"Gekko Connor is hopping on the fence!" Owlette shouted as she pointed to where her friend was climbing on the fence

Connor Is now perched on a pole attached to the clothesline. But Connor plucks an apple but throws it away since it is not a dessert.

"Well atleast he still likes vegetables when he is awake." Gekko said

Connor steps onto the clothesline, bending it. As he slides towards the middle, a pair of shorts come loose. When he reaches the middle, the clothesline acts as a slingshot, shooting him into the sky as he leaves earth he grabs the shorts in his teeth. Once his descents begins, the shorts open up as a parachute. He flies away from them

"Well that was impressive." Owlette said

"I have an idea how to lure him back!" Gekko exclaimed

_FEW MINUTES LATER_

Connor is in someone's kitchen, raiding their fridge eating another cake, when an odor prods him in his nostrils. He sniffs and takes a deeper whiff. The odor is coming from a chocolate bowl of chocolate ice cream as Gekko raises the bowl with the ice cream so Connor follows him

"Luring him with one of his favorite ice cream flavors is a genius Gekko!" Owlette exclaimed

"Let's make sure Connor follows us as we lure him back to his house." Gekko said

Connor follows the scent of the ice cream to his bedroom as Gekko placed the bowl of chocolate ice cream on his bed, as Connor sleep walks to it Owlette put a spoon on a bowl Connor sleepy grabs the spoon and eats the ice cream then he's sleeping walking has warm out as he lay down unto his bed sleeping peacefully.

"I believe Connor isn't going anywhere." Owlette whispered

"We got him where we want him." Gekko said

The two tied him with a rope into his bed again just in case if the situation happens again and they turn themselves back to normal and sleep on their sleeping bags

_THE NEXT MORNING_

The trio were at the front yard of the neighborhood selling ice creams

"Hey guys how much is for that strawberry ice cream?" Cameron asked

"That I'll be 5 cents if you pleased." Amaya answered as Cameron gave the trio 5 cents and Connor gave him the chocolate ice cream he asks

"Hey guys I am sorry about what happen last night because I was on a sugar rush in my sleep." Connor said sadly

"It's okay Connor for as long as we've been doing this everything will be okay." Greg said

"Yeah and next we will sleep over at your place again." Amaya said

"Glad to have friends like you." He said as they share a laugh


	4. Really Loudest Music of all time

**A parody of the Loud House episode: Really Loud Music**

**Really Loudest Music of all time**

At Connor's house and Trisha's bedroom Trisha was about to sing a song and publish it to entire the Tarabiscoville's Next Hitmaker

"Okay here we go." Trisha said

(Trisha)

(Playing an electric music intro)

_"Rock and roll is running through my veins."_

_Hey! Hey!_

_"Electric souls like wires to my brain."_

_Hey! Hey!_

_"I can't be, wrong don't need direction I can find my way."_

_"Play it loud! Play loud! I got no time for turning down!"_

_"Play it loud! Play it proud! I live it, I breathe it, don't tell me I don't need it now!"_

_"Play it loud! Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud!"_

_"Play it loud! Turn it up until your speakers blow out!"_

_"First things first I ain't no second place. Rules are meant for bending till they break. Right or wrong with no exception rocking out my way."_

_"Play it loud! Play it loud! I got no time for turning it down!"_

_"Play it loud! Play it proud! I live it, I breathe it, don't tell me I don't need it now!"_

_"Play it loud! Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud!"_

_"Play it loud!"_

"Turn it up until your speakers blow out, until your speakers blow out, until your speakers blow out."

After Trisha finishes singing she has recorded her song on a flash drive but before she publishes it she heard…

"Attention singers those songs you have sang should be perfect enough for the whole world to love." The news said

"Wait can everyone in the entire world will love my song?" Trisha ask herself until she heard voices

She went to the bathroom and sees her dad fixing a toilet but surprisingly he is singing

(Mr. Hernandez)

_"A plumber's job is never done."_

_"Especially in this house, I've been dubbed number one."_

_"To get the number twos to go down but when life throws me a storm, I still sing along."_

_"To the bang, bang of those pipes, that's my own kind of song."_

_SONG END_

"Hey dad I love the way you sing." Trisha said

"Singing me no I wasn't singing I was fixing the toilet." Mr. Hernandez said

"But I saw you singing." Trisha said until she heard another music

She went to the other room and saw her mother in a queen gown and started singing

(Mrs. Hernandez)

_"It is hard to make looking this good look easy."_

_"And it takes few mistakes to be just right."_

_"Looking perfect is a gift, when I feel meh, I act is if, A little lip gloss keeps me going all day."_

_"When my high heels hit the floor, the applause becomes a roar!"_

_"And I hold the last note long, this is my own kind of song!"_

END OF SONG

"Hey mom nice song really catchy as hell I really mean it." Trisha said

"Dear I am not singing I was just fixing myself to prepare for my date with your father." Mrs. Hernandez answered

"And I am not leaving until this toilet was fixed." Mr. Hernandez said

"Am I going crazy or what?" Trisha asked as she hears another catchy music she goes outside and the entire outside its full of smoke and a spotlight flashes Amaya

(Amaya)

"_Yipee-ki-yay!"_

_"Yo, yo, yo"_

_"I make this Bunsen burner start to overflow."_

_"Mix dope rhymes with a little H2O."_

_"My Idiom for indium is shine like gold."_

_"Barium, radium, don't you be afraidium."_

_I'm packing the palladium, they call it Amaya stadium."_

_"Reppin'n my good from coast to coast, I'm better than sliced bread, they callin'n me burnt toast."_

END SONG

"Oh man I am getting whoozy here." Trisha said as she passed out

15 minutes later

Trisha wake up and found herself in Amaya's bedroom

"Hey Trisha are you okay?" Amaya asked

"Fine dude it's just that I saw you guys singing even though you mention that you don't sing at all it's just I am going crazy." Trisha exclaimed as Amaya realized her problem

"I see what's going on your hallucinating about people singing even though they were not maybe it's because it's telling you what type of song you should use to enter the Tarabiscoville's next Hitmaker." Amaya answered

"Yeah I guess that makes senses." Trisha said

"Have you heard anyone else singing?" Amaya ask as Trisha hears another music

Trisha went downstairs and sees Amaya's mother singing

(Mrs. Grace)

_"I close my eyes and I can see and world that's waiting for me."_

_"That I call my own through the dark, through the door, through where no one's been before."_

_"But it feels like home."_

_"They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy."_

_"They can say, they say I've lost my mind."_

_"I don't care, I don't care so call me crazy we can live in a world that we design."_

_"Cause every night i lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head, a million dreams are keeping me awake."_

_"I think of what the world could be,"_

_"A vision of the one i see, A million dreams is all it's gonna take!"_

_"A million dreams for the world we're gonna make!"_

_(Mr. Grace)_

_"Every night i lie in be, the brightest colors fill my head, a million dreams are keeping me awake."_

_"I think of what the world could be."_

_"A vision of the one i see, A million dreams is all it's gonna take!"_

_"A million dreams for the world we're gonna make!"_

_END OF SONG_

Trisha was shock but realized she was just hallucinating and she went to Greg's house and sees Greg's mother singing

(Greg's mom)

_"My son may keeps me amuse, but sometimes he did something wrong i give him my abuse!"_

_"He didn't know what those words are a bad language, so i teach him so manners like locking him up in a spiky cage!"_

_"I beat him up he begs for mercy, but i will not until it's done, no one will get him safely from my abuse."_

_"As i punish him with deathly lessons also makes me amused!"_

_"If he did something wrong again i will punish him long and it will never end!"_

_"It's my own kind of song!"_

_END OF SONG_

"Um Greg's mom I like your catchy song but isn't too much by abusing Greg just because he screw things up sometimes?" Trisha asked

"I strict towards him and i show no remorse when beating him up so badly and plus i don't sing." Greg's mom answered

"But you did sing." Trisha said as she hears another song which was one of Connor's friends Cameron

(Cameron)

_"Get pumped (What!)_

_"Get ready! (huh!)_

_"This beat's about to get ready! (Hell yeah!)_

_"Rough riders!"_

_Ole!_

_I'm walking trophy, got my beat, got my drums."_

_"Give me T-R-O-F-Y_

"I think you spelled that wrong!" Amaya spoke

_"That's my_ own_ kind of song!"_

_SONG END _

"Wow that kid song was so cool!" Trisha said as he hears another one again. "Of course here comes another one..."

Trisha went back inside her house and sees Connor and Greg are singing while playing a virtual reality dance game

(Connor and Greg)

_"And the beat goes on and on, even if we get it wrong."_

_"Cause friends don't think they're just sync, best buds amigos!"_

_"The list goes on can't keep up can't sing a long that's our kind of song!"  
_

_SONG END_

"Oh man this is hopeless how am going to find a perfect song that the whole world would love now?" Trisha ask as she was about to give up

But then she heard another music she went outside and saw Greg's dad (Timmy) dancing while playing a catchy song on the radio

_"The mic drops, we don't stop."_

_"Pretend the sun's never coming up."_

_"High tops, two socks."_

"Oh boy i love this song!" Amaya exclaimed

"Do sweetie?! Because i love it as well!" Her mother said as the 2 join Timmy to dance

_"Following the trends even though we rather'd not."_

_"Guess it's just whatever (Whatever)_

_"Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there!"_

_"Make this last forever!"_

"Everyone make a room this song is my jam!" Connor's father said as the the 2 kids and their parents join in so does Cameron

_"There's nothing worse than that guy over there, and nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever."_

_Oh oh oh, o-o-oh, oh, oh_

_"Friday nights, summer nights, just me and my friends tonight."_

_"Top down, peel out (Peel out)_

_"But i'm yelling at my mom cause i'm still too young to drive." (Mom!)_

_"Guess it's just whatever..."_

Then everyone in the entire world are listening the same song

_"Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there!"_

_"Make this last forever!"_

_"And nothing's worse than that thing over there!" (Ugh!)_

_"And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever!"_

_Oh oh oh, o-o-oh, oh,oh _

_Oh oh oh, o-o-oh, oh,oh _

_SONG END_

Everyone are cheering after singing everyone's favorite song and Trisha realized that bubblegum pop is the answer

"Hey Trisha are you going because we are going out for ice cream." Connor said

"No thanks Lil' bro cause i have a lot of work to do." Trisha said as everyone left

Once everyone left Trisha went back to her room and started to record another song

"Looks this is my only shot." Trisha as she was about to sing

(Trisha)

_"Clock is ticking, time is running out everyone second counts."_

_"Over thinking, i can't turn it off so i'll tune it out."_

_"All we know is la, la, la, la, la."_

_"So might as well just la, la, la, la, la."_

_"We just want to la, la, la, la, la all day long!"_

_"Everyone loves this everyone does this i'm just gonna do it to."_

_"We don't need a new song we already got one i'm just gonna give you."_

_"What everybody wa-a-a-ants, what everybody wa-a-a-ants what everybody wa-a-a-ants, what everybody wants!"  
"Guess i want it too..."_

_SONG END_

Trisha is done singing and records her new song on the flash drive and publishes it to the public

"Now all i have to do is to wait until tomorrow." Trisha said as she fell asleep

THE NEXT DAY

Trisha woke and receive an email on her phone saying that her song (What everybody wants) has reach top 5 songs for Tarabiscoville's next Hitmaker much to her surprise completely

"Hey everyone guess what my song have reach top 5 and now i am going to perform at the Tarabiscoville's next Hitmaker!" Trisha exclaimed

"Oh sweetie we're so proud of you!" Mrs. Hernandez exclaimed

"Yep i am proud of you too." Mr. Hernandez said

"Yeah can't wait to see you perform there Trisha." Connor said

"Thanks everyone now will you all excuse me i need to go there they were expecting me." Trisha said as she left

AT TARABISCOVILLE'S NEXT HITMAKER BUILDING

Trisha went to the building and went inside and saw two judges and approaches to them

"hello i am Trisha Hernandez the one who sings "What everybody wants" Trisha introduced herself

"Meh that doesn't sound like you who said that." Michelle said

"Actually i say "All we now is la, la, la, la, la" Trisha said much to their surprise

"Oh so it is you!" Dough exclaimed. "But that doesn't look like you at all."

"I know we can change you!" Michelle said as they were about to change Trisha's appearance while singing

_(Michelle and Dough)_

_"We got a lot of work to do and not a lot of time."_

_"Don't worry dear, just sign right here."_

_"That's not supposed to fit that way."_

_"Your hair, your boots, your clothes, oy vey!"_

_"We know what to do."_

_"We'll just fix a thing or two."_

_"Or three or four or five."_

_"We love you're Trisha now change."_

_"You're destined for fortune and fame."_

_"There's so much room for improvement."_

_And we love, you're Trisha, now change."_

_"Everybody's going to love what you've turned into."_

_We love you're Trisha now change."_

_"It's all how you play the game."_

_"All big stars could use improvement."_

_"We love you, you're perfect.  
We love you, you're worth it!"_

_"We love you, you're Trisha now change!"_

SONG END

When the song ends Trisha wears a pink dress wears a pink wig and pink high heels and when she got home everyone don't recognize her

"Do i know you?" Mr. Hernandez asked

"Dad it's me Trisha." Trisha answered much to her family's shock

"Trisha what happen to you?" Her mother asked

"Well they change me after finding my song catchy." Trisha answered

FEW MOMENTS LATER

Trisha was at her room talking to a poster of Jayden Houston

"Oh man Jayden this wasn't supposed to end up like this i am sorry." Trisha said

"But that doesn't mean it's not your time to shine, it's your time to shine because you're still Trisha." An imagination of Jayden talking said

"Hey your right I'm still am who am i." Trisha said

Meanwhile she went back to the building and find Michelle and dough there

"Hey can i change these clothes?" Trisha asked

"Sure what will it be?" Dough asked

"Something red and black." Trisha said

"Oh no you're not wearing those type of clothes anymore and plus you're not Trisha anymore you're Lulu." Michelle said

"But that was not me!" Trisha objected

"You're going out there as Lulu whether you like or not!" Dough said

4 minutes later

Trisha look herself in the mirror and realized her mistake

(Trisha)

"_Who is that in the mirror?"  
_

_"Looking back i don't know her."_

_"But she reminds me of someone i knew."_

_"Someone real, with imperfections i can't deal no direction."_

_"Lost the map, where it was leading me to."_

_"But maybe i was standing there all along!"_

_"What have i done?"_

_"Is it too late?"_

_"Try to be someone when i'm not no i'm someone i hate."_

_"For the moment in the spotlight, till it's gone."_

_"What have i done? What price have i paid?"_

_"It ain't worth it, no more it's material made."_

_"I just want to be right back where i belong!"_

_"What have i done?"_

_"Every not rearranged."_

_"Every word is someone else's."  
_

_"Till i'm left wit the ghost of a girl."_

_"I gave in and i regret it."_

_"Gave too much but now i get it."_

_"Changed myself and lost the way to change the world."_

_"Maybe i can still rewrite that song!"_

_"What have i done? Is it too late?"_

_"Trying to be someone when i'm not no i won't be replaced!"_

_"For the moment in the spotlight, till it's gone."_

_"What have i done? What price have i paid?"_

_It' ain't worth it, no more it's material made."_

_"I just want to be right back where i belong!"_

_"What have i done?"_

_What have i done?"_

_What have i done?"_

_What have i done?"_

_SONG END_

That day have come everyone are at the audience seats including the Nighttime villains who are Romeo and Night ninja watching at the back once the stage curtains opens it reveals Trisha wearing her new outfit

"Everyone listen up! I am not Lulu i am Trisha Hernandez!" Trisha shouted as she rip her outfit back into her old regular outfit and rips the stage curtains revealing a lot of giant speakers and Trisha's jamming her guitar

(Trisha)

_"Rock and Roll is running through my veins."_

_Hey! Hey!_

_"Electric souls like wires to my brain."_

_Hey! Hey!_

_"I can't be wrong, don't need direction i can find my way!"_

_"Play it loud! Play it loud! I got no time for turning it down!"_

_"Play it loud! Play it proud! I live it, i breathe it, don't tell me i don't need it now!"_

_"Play it loud! sorry i am not sorry for being proud!"_

_"Play it loud! turn it up until your speakers blow out!"_

Everyone are cheering except for Michelle and Dough

"Your Disqualified!" Michelle shouted but Trisha ignores as she keeps singing and Night Ninja and Romeo take note of this and sneaks to the stage to stop them

"_First thing first, i ain't no second place, rules are meant for bending till they break."_

_"Right or wrong with no exceptions rocking out my way!"_

Before the two unplugged the plug which connects to the speakers Night Ninja and Romeo hit cannon balls at the two before they did

"_Play it loud! Play it loud! I got now time for turning it down!"_

_"Play it loud! Play it proud! I live it, i breathe it, don't tell me i don't need it now!"_

_"Play it loud! Sorry i am not sorry for being proud!"  
_

_"Play it loud!_

_"Turn it up until your speakers blow out!"_

_Until your speakers blow out!"_

_Until your speakers _**BLOW OUT PEOPLE!"**

SONG END

Trisha stop singing and everyone are cheering for her

"Do you have any idea what you've just given up?!" Dough asked

"Yeah but i know who i am keeping, THE REAL TRISHA!" Trisha exclaimed as she faces at the crowd and wink

**So this a longest chapter of all if you knew who's Trisha was then you know what was her personality was and stay tuned and stay coolio PEACE!**


	5. Master Fang, Kick McGee and Flossy flash

**This is a parody of a Spongebob episode: Mermaid man and Barnicle boy.**

* * *

It all started the three heroes in their favorite superhero costumes and they were in a middle of a ghost town

"Honor and forceful, with the ability to assemble and charge the creatures of evil!" Connor said playing as Master Fang. "I am Master Fang with his assistants Kick McGee and Flossy flash fights for all creatures who lives in the underground of this city!"

They spot a bad guy holding a baby's lollipop

"I am going to use my raging kick'n crash!" Amaya said playing as Flossy flash as she performs the raging Kick'n crash onto the villain

Oh, no! The Raging Kick'n Crash!" The villain cried as Amaya kick him with a hard force thus sending him to fly away

"And once again justice has been served!" Master Fang said

In reality it was revealed that it was just their imagination as they were in the middle of the park but still in their costumes

"C'mon Kick McGee and Flossy flash there is evil on foot!" Connor said playfully

"Alright Master Fang me and flossy flash were right behind you!" Greg exclaimed

"Let's go save the day and serve justice!" Amaya exclaimed

They spot Trisha jamming with her electric Guitar while sitting on a bench

"Master fang Kick McGee and Flossy flash spot their arch enemy Mother Rocker up to no good."

"Oh Lil' bro you three look adorable in those outfits." Trisha said as she rubs and squeeze Connor's cheek for a bit making him blush.

"Aw thanks now where were we, oh yes. Trio charge!" Connor said

The three started run around Trisha as Trisha laughs a bit and started to have fun with the three little kids

"Blast Mother Rocker has become too powerful." Greg said playfully

"Looks like all of you are no match for me now!" Trisha exclaimed playfully with a playfully laugh

"Quick trio fall back!" Connor said playfully

"Oh you have to be quick or else I'll discover where your base is!" Trisha said in a playful tone as the 4 children run around laughing

"Okay that was a lot of fun better get back to jamming." Trisha said

"That's cool sis I'll see you later." Connor said

"Oh yeah bro another thing why not go meet the real them?" Trisha asked

"Elaborate you vile fiend!" Connor said playfully as Trisha chuckle

"Master fang Kick McGee and Flossy flash live in a retirement home on the other side of town." Trisha exclaimed

"Hmm, they must be in undercover." Amaya said

"Now you're happy than you are why all of you don't go see them like right now I am going to right another song." Trisha said

"Master fang Kick McGee and Flossy flash reunited!" The trio shouted

AT THE RETIREMENT HOME

The trio arrived at the retirement home and went to the counter

"Excuse me I heard that Master fang Kick McGee and Flossy flash are having are working undercover on an important case, but you think we can see them?" Connor asked

"Undercover? Yeah…well, I'll see if they can take time from their schedule to see you. And plus there they are, right over there." The manager said

The trio sees what shocks them the most. They see the old but REAL Master fang Kick McGee and Flossy flash who are now elders but the trio were still shock, and surprise.

"Try not to surprise them." The manager told them

"Guys did you believe it?" Connor asked

"Master fang, Kick McGee and Flossy flash do exist!" Greg exclaimed

"I can't believe they were real!" Amaya said in joy as she hop like a happy bunny

The trio approached the real heroes

"Oh look at these little kids dressing the same outfits as us." Old Flossy flash said

"Are you three are the real Master fang, Kick McGee and Flossy flash?" Connor asked

"Well kids we used to but now we're retired." Old Kick McGee said

"But you can't retire! There's evil afoot!" Connor said

"Kids we told you we may be real but we're now retired." Old master fang said

"All I said is 'there's evil afoot." Connor said

"Hey flossy flash I hope you remember your signature catchprase, 'Flossy flash kick'n crash!" Until then Amaya accidentally kick Old flossy flash on the stomach on purpose thus she wined in pain

"I told you kids not to surprise them." The manager said as he kicked the 3 kids out of the building

"Wow, I'm still can't believe that they were real." Connor said

"But too bad that they were old." Greg said sadly

"What do you mean, Greg? Old people are the greatest. They're full of wisdom and experience." Connor said

"And the world needs Master fang, Kick McGee and Flossy flash. Someone, somewhere, is in trouble and we will not rest until the real heroes in there are out of retirement." Amaya said

AT THE RETIREMENT CAFETERIA

"I'll have some sushi and some noodles for my protein." Old master fang said

"Here you go son, Haha!" The lunch lady said

"Okay let's eat people." Old master fang said

"Careful! Don't run!" Old Kick McGee said

"Looks like it's that kid again everyone." Old flossy flash said as Connor approaches the three

"What is it this time kid?" Old Kick McGee asked

"Hold on. Just let me look at ya." Connor said

"Please don't tell me this kid is up to something funny…" Old master fang said

"Do you remember the time when you stop the mighty dragon with your sword and you even beat the dragon without your sword as well, and better yet all of you are still the real you that me and my friends knew." Connor said

"What's your point kid?" Old flossy flash asked

"I was saying that you guys are the greatest heroes of all time and I think all of you should be out of retirement." Connor said

"Listen child, I am trying to finish my meal here and if you don't leave then I now pronounce husband and wife." Old master fang said as the manager came

"What is going on here?" The manager asked

"You may kiss the bride!" Old master fang said as the manager kicked Connor out of the building

"So did you reunite them already?" Amaya asked

"No but I got married." Connor answered

"Wait I have an idea!" Greg exclaimed

The trio are back in the retirement building with Connor and Amaya wearing a big pink cloak with Amaya stand on Connor as the two covered themselves with the cloak and Greg dresses himself as a robber

"This purse is so big and heavy Connor." Amaya said while her arms are getting tired

"Don't worry this will work." Connor said

Greg stops in front of them wearing a robber outfit

"Hold it right there ma'am I'll be taking that!" Greg said playing as a robber and took Connor and Amaya's purse as plan

"Help, that thief!" Amaya said

Until then Old Kick McGee pull their cloak off revealing Amaya standing on Connor and unmask Greg as well

"Pipe down! You could've woke my friend up!" Old Kick McGee said

"Well Master fang always trained to sleep with his eyes open." Connor said

"Confounded, get it away from him!"

"Stop shouting I am napping!" Old master fang said

"It's not me you ol'coot!"

"Yes."

"That's me."

"I'm over here." One of the Elderly said

"Excuse me, master fang." Connor asked

"What is it this time kid?"

"This better be good."

"This'll cheer you up, we're almost done painting your invisible weapons." Connor said

The three real heroes sees that all of their weapons are almost visible now

"It was supposed to be invisible! That's it! We gotta end our life of leisure. It's time come out of retirement!" Old Kick McGee said

"Evil! Where is it?"

"There it is!" Old flossy flash said point at the three kids

"Master fang, Kick McGee and Flossy flash reunited!"

"I and Kick McGee are going to use my chi power on them." Old master fang said as he and his side kick performs the chi technique on the trio but nothing happens

"Nothing happens to them what do we do?" Old Kick McGee asked

"Fear not I am must use my raging Kickin Crash! HAIYA!"

Old flossy flash performs her raging kickin crash but since she is old she can't do it

"I swear I already did this in my old years." Old flossy flash said

"Looks like we have finish this once and for all." Old master fang said

The trio combined their powers and created a giant Chi tornado and hits the trio but it didn't hurt them

"We did guys, mission accomplished!" Connor exclaimed

"Yeah, we did it!" Greg exclaimed

As the Giant Chi tornado throws them out of the building

"We did, I feel like five years younger." Old master fang said

"Yeah we did pull it off." Old flossy flash said

"it's good to be back you ol' coot." Old Kick McGee said

"Who are you now?" Old Kick Master fang asked getting annoyed

"The new adventures of Master Fang Kick, McGee and Flossy flash, we join our heroes locked in a battle of a wits!" The news reporter said

MEANWHILE

The trio are playing checkers, Master Fang places a black checker on the board. A **"Pow!**" pow-bubble appears Kick McGee replies by placing a red checker on the board. "**Clack!"** appears. Flossy flash, then places a black checker to the end of the board. A "**King me**" appears. Suddenly the phone rings

"It's Master fang." Then he realized he holds the phone upside down and turn it around. "What is it, chief? Uhh, hello? Hello? Hello?" Still no reply as he hangs up "**HANG UP!**" appears. " The phone is still broken. Remind me to g-get that fixed." Old master fang said as he sit "**SIT!**" appears

"Will our heroes get their phone fixed? Tune in next week and find out." The news reporter said

Back at Connor's house the trio are still in their costumes and have watched the show

"Wow. That was better than the old show." Connor exclaimed

"All thanks to us guys." Amaya said as she wink "**WINK!"** appears


End file.
